The Internet of Things (IOT) may be described as a network of physical objects or “things” embedded with various types of electronics, software, sensors, logic, circuitry, etc., that can collect and exchange data. A “thing” (also referred to as an “IOT device” or a “machine-type communication (MTC) device”) may connect to a service hosted on the Internet indirectly (e.g., via another network device, such as a coordinator, a gateway, etc.) or directly. For network service providers, their networks must provide services to large number of similar IOT or non-IOT devices while balancing resources for other uses, and devices.